Gone Forever
by Pagiepooh
Summary: Alex and Sabina are on a mission together. They are suppolsed to be saving people but what happens if they need saved?
1. Arriving Time

Alex was sitting in Blunts office listening to him talk about how he was going to have a partner on his next mission now that he had recovered from the shot. He wondered who it was. And then Sabina walked in. "Ah, here she is now." Blunt said with a slight tone of emotion. "Alex?" Sabina asked. "Sab" Alex said, both looking puzzled. "You two will be leaving tonight on a flight to France. Alex hated France.

The Plane ride was calm… nothing special about it. When they got to the hotel they went straight to bed.

It was raining when she woke up. She looked over to see if Alex was awake yet. No, still sleeping so she got up and showered. "Sab?" Alex called when he noticed she wasn't in her bed. "Bathroom, out in a sec" she yelled. While dressing Alex began wonder what he and Sabina were going to do that day. Blunt had sent him on another mission but this time Sabina was also an MI6 spy so they were together. They were sent to check out a man named Mitchell McLennan. He has a new line of video games out and MI6 got suspicious so they were sent because like Blunt always said "No one will suspect if kids are sent". Alex hated that he was called a kid; I mean he was 14 years old for crying out loud. Mitchell was told that they were there to test his new games. So when Sabina was out of the shower and dressed they were driven to Mitchell's house. His games were about all types of sports. When they arrived they were escorted into a large room that looked like a giant living room. The walls were maroon and there was a big white leather couch. "Nice to meet you both. Alex and Sabina, right?" Mitchell asked. They nodded. Alex and Sabina used there first but not last names. It reminded him of he's freak mission to Point Blanc. "I'll be right back with two games for you to test out, I mean that's why your here right?" Michael questioned. "Yep" noted Sabina. He came with a game called Extreme Dodge ball and a Baseball game. Alex and Sabina played all day and found them very addictive. After 7 hours of playing they called it quits and returned to the hotel. They turned on the TV and ordered some food. "So Alex, do you think he actually is up to something?" Sabina asked. "Not really sure" Alex said confused. He stood up to get a drink but fell right back down. "Alex, are you ok" Sabina asked shocked. "I'm so dizzy" Alex said. He got up to move onto the bed. "I think it was the video games" Alex noted. "No Alex because I would be dizzy too" Sabina added. "You must have been drugged. Remember, you got a drink and I didn't." Alex stood up but collapsed. "Alex" Sabina said while shaking him, but he wouldn't move.


	2. After Waking

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it" Sabina called out. "Room service" an emotionless voice yelled. Sabina didn't want to leave Alex but she got up and answered it. It wasn't room service. The tall man slipped thought the door and caught hold of Sabina. "So I see the dosage for Alex was just right" The man whispered in her ear. "Who are you" Sabina questioned. "Oh I'm just here to collect you both. Mitchell would like to speak to little Alex right away" The man whispered. He flipped a cell phone out of his pocket and said one word, "Found". Another man a bit smaller than the one grasping Sabina lifted Alex's lifeless body and carried him out the door. The taller man picked up Sabina and covered her mouth with his hand. She bit it and he dropped her. Before he picked her back up he slapped her face and she felt blood run out the side of her mouth. When they arrived at his home Alex was still passed out. "He should wake soon" Mitchell said sounding very happy with himself. Sabina and Alex were put in a small cell with no windows and totally bare, covered in complete metal. Sabina just sat there staring at Alex. He looked so lifeless. He just laid there, eyes closed and very pale. She guessed it had been around 5 hours when Alex finally woke. "Alex!" Sabrina said. "Alex are you alright?" She questioned. Alex just looked around the room like he had no clue what was going on. "Alex, are you ok?" Sabina repeated. "Alex you're scaring me, say something" She whispered with a tear in her eye. "Where are we?" He finally said after a very long pause. "Mitchell drugged you and some people came and got us… they say he wants to talk to you." Sabina looked worried. Alex still had a look of confusion on his face. "Alex, are you ok" Sabina asked. "Um I don't know… I feel…" Then he passed out. Sabina shook him yelling his name over and over again. He didn't move. She lay down beside him and held him close. She awoke to Alex staring into her eyes. There was a small pause. "Alex, you're alright" She finally said. Alex ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair was so silky and smooth; he loved the feeling of it. "I'm alright now I think" Alex said. They were laying there when Mitchell walked in the room. "Ah, how precious" He said sarcastically. Alex and Sabina sat up. "Well sadly the drugs took a weird effect on you, that's why you passed out after awaking" Mitchell looked happy. He snapped his fingers and a man brought a chair in. He sat and left Alex and Sabina on the floor. "So would you like to know why you're here?" He asked. "Well umm, sort of" Sabina practically shouted. "Calm down sweet heart, I wouldn't be so rough with me if I were you considering I could pull out a gun and shoot you dead. Alright then, let me begin. Alex, I believe you knew a relative of mine." Mitchell said. Alex looked puzzled. "You know, you shot a snowmobile at the helicopter he was in and killed him? Am I wrong?" He asked. Then Alex new… Grief. All the horrifying memories came back and Alex closed his eyes in terror. "Grief" Alex whispered. Alex still had a scar on his head from the barbed wire fence he fell on at the bottom of the ski jump. "What" Sabina asked? "Alex here was at a school undercover called Point Blanc. My brother had devised a great plan to take over the world involving clones but Alex ran a snowmobile into his helicopter and killed him." Mitchell filled her in. Sabina stared at Alex. "Is that true Alex" Sabina asked. Alex nodded. "I would just like to fill you in Alex that you and you're little girlfriend here will be revenged" Mitchell said then strode out of the room. Alex and Sabina were left alone again. "You really killed him Alex" Sabina said with fear in her eyes. "He tried to dissect me alive. What was I supposed to do … let him tear my insides out just watching until I painfully died? Is that what you wanted me to do" Alex screamed. Tears bunched up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Alex" Sabina whispered. She leaned over and hugged him. Alex took a deep breath and grabbed his chest. He had a sharp pain where he had been shot with the sniper by Scorpia. "Alex, are you ok" Sabina asked. "Ya, my chest is just hurting again" he said sounding like he was in a lot of pain. "Maybe you need some sleep, you haven't slept for days" Sabina suggested. Alex and Sabina lay down near the corner. He put his arm around her. "Sab" Alex whispered. "Yes" she said. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too Alex" Sabina said


	3. The Explanation

**When Sabina awoke Mitchell was standing over her and Alex. Alex was still sleeping so he kicked him rather hard in the stomach to wake him. Alex made a moaning noise and opened his eyes. "Nice to see you Alex" he said and kicked him once again in the stomach. "Stop It" Sabina yelled. "Oh be quiet" he sneered. He grabbed hold of Alex's wrist and dragged him out of the room. A very large man came in and grabbed Sabina and followed. Mitchell had to be pretty strong because he still held Alex by the wrist dragging him down the hall and into a room. Another man entered and the two men cuffed Alex and Sabina up. Alex tried getting his hands out but it just cut them deeper into his skin. "So Alex, what has all happened to you in the past few months?" Mitchell questioned. "Shove off" Alex muttered. The drugs were still affecting him and he was having trouble staying conscious. Mitchell walked over to Alex and slapped him hard across the face. Alex had been slapped many times by other psycho's but this particular one hurt the worst. "Don't you dare tell me that again" Mitchell screamed. "So Alex, like I said before, please inform me of what missions you have been on lately" Mitchell said calmly. "Um th…there was a man name Sarvo. He had a nu…nuclear bomb and he wanted to adopt me after catching me snooping around. There was also Da…Damien Cray. He ki…kidnapped Sabina to get a drive back from me. We were taken to Air Force One, the Pr…Presidential Plane. He launched nuclear bombs all over the world. He shot me but I was wearing a bu… bullet proof jacket. Sabina and I got rid of him and self de…destructed the bombs." Alex sounded very tired. "Then Scorpia, I joined a con… contract killing bu…business called Sco…Scorpia. I disobeyed them so th… they shot me in the ch… chest." "Ah, Alex I see the drugs are still affecting you." Mitchell said. "What's wrong with him?" Sabina cried. "Well, you see, the drugs we gave him were a little to powerful for his body so it messed with his nerve system. Isn't that just fine and jolly" Mitchell exclaimed. Alex's chest began hurting and he saw black dots then passed out. "Alex" Sabina cried. "He'll be fine, I hope. I would hate to see him die so painlessly" Mitchell remarked. Sabina and Alex were taken back to the cell. They just tossed Alex in, acting like he was dead. Was he? Sabina sat beside him. She didn't take her eyes off him until he woke up.**


	4. Gone?

**. "Alex, how are you feeling?" Sabina asked. "I'm so sorry Sab. I shouldn't have gotten you into this" Alex whispered. "It's ok Alex, Its ok" Sabina said.**

**She and Alex sat there for a while silently until Alex spoke up. "Sab, we have to get out of here." "I know but how" Sabina asked. "I have an idea" Alex said.**

**A few moments later Mitchell walked into the room. "Where's Alex" he asked. Alex jumped from behind the door and yelled for Sabina to get out. They ran down the halls until Alex hit someone. It knocked him off his feet. Sabina shrieked in terror. Alex looked up to find himself staring down.**

**The clone. "We meet again" The clone said. Alex just stared. The fake Alex was holding a gun in his hand pointing it right toward Alex. "We will finish this now" the fake Alex said. He pointed the gun and fired. Alex did nothing to stop him. He was too tired. Sabina cried out. The fake Alex ran leaving Alex with blood running down his arm. Sabina ran over to him. "Alex" she whispered. He didn't respond.**

**She drug him as well as possible back to the cell. It was empty. She laid him down and kissed his head and ran out. When she returned Alex was lying there with a pool of blood around him. She bandaged up his arm. Alex just laid there, eyes shut. Sabina shook him but got nothing. She began crying and franticly shaking him. She laid her head on his chest and cried for hours.**

**Alex was gone.**


	5. The game

**Sabina was lying in the corner next to Alex when Mitchell walked in the room. "Darn. I hoped I would be the one to kill him" Mitchell exclaimed. Sabina said nothing. "I guess that only you are left" Mitchell said with a touch of disappointment in his voice. Mitchell snapped his fingers and two men came in carrying Alex's body out. Sabina began crying again. "Girls, there so emotional" Mitchell exclaimed. "Well now that Alex is gone why don't we move you out of here?"**

**Sabina was escorted to an elevator. She wondered where they were going. They arrived at the 7th floor. When the door opened Sabina gasped. Not in horror but in wonder. They stepped into a huge room. The walls were lined with gold. There was a beautiful painting covering the ceiling. It was dazzling. "So Sabina, how do you like it" Mitchell asked. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed. "Good. So this is where you'll be staying" Mitchell added. "Really, but why are you treating me so nicely" Sabina questioned. "It will be explained tonight at dinner; 8 sharp so don't be late" Mitchell said.**

**Sabina entered the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. There was a suit case lying on the bed. She opened it to find new clothes. They were the right size too! On the suit case was a single picture, a Scorpio.**

**Sabina arrived for dinner at 8. She wore a beautiful white sparkly dress. There was a very young woman sitting at a table in the center of the room. "Hello Sabina, my name is _Anne Rothman_" she spoke. "Nice to meet you" Sabina noted. Sabina sat down. "I'm just wondering though why am I being treated so nicely" Sabina questioned. "Well, I work for an organization called Scorpia" She spoke. Little did Sabina know that Alex had already been through this and look where he ended up.**


End file.
